ttfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wickipphetiam
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Constance and the Runaway Ship page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there mare no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. ~~"Vinnie Saves Christmas"~~ ~~Vinnie is a big, fast, streamlined American engine. He's also nice and a very helpful engine too, because he manage to stop his bullying and show his true feeling to the other engines and Wicki.~~ ~~One fine Christmas day, Vinnie was telling the engines at Tidmouth Sheds the story of the adventures he had in America.~~ ~~Edward: "Wow, Vinnie. You pulled 900 box cars full of fresh vegetables. To the child for hunger services for a fundraiser, and I'm pretty sure all the children were very happy to see all the food."~~ ~~Vinnie: "They sure were. I even had to brave daring storms to get them up the mountain."~~ ~~Gordon: "Did a powerful wind was trying to slow you down as you climbed the mountain?"~~ ~~Vinnie: "Yeah. It was. And the snowfall was making it hard for me to see. But I wouldn't give up."~~ ~~Thomas: "So you kept telling yourself to never give up and keep on going."~~ ~~Vinnie: "That's right." Vinnie almost felt like he could sing.~~ ~~Vinnie~~ One! Two! One, two, three, four! Dashing through the snow In a one-horse open sleigh O'er the fields we go Laughing all the way Bells on bob tails ring Making spirits bright What fun it is laugh and sing A sleighing song tonight Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells Jingle all the way Oh, what fun it is to ride In a one horse open sleigh Jingle bells, jingle bells Jingle all the way Oh, what fun it is to ride In a one horse open sleigh A day or two ago I thought I'd take a ride And soon Miss Fanny Bright Was seated by my side The horse was lean and lank Misfortune seemed his lot We got into a drifted bank And then we got upsot Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells Jingle all the way Oh, what fun it is to ride In a one horse open sleigh Jingle bells, jingle bells Jingle all the way Oh, what fun it is to ride In a one horse open sleigh yeah Jingle bells, Jingle bells Jingle all the way Oh, what fun it is to ride In a one horse open sleigh ~~and Cheering~~ ~~Emily: "That was very good, Vinnie. I got a question, since how did you met Wicki?"~~ ~~Vinnie: "Well, the first time I met her was when she built."~~